El novio de Hao
by blue kirito
Summary: La idea de su hermano en una cita es como una historia de terror... ¿quién es el príncipe azul del rey de la oscuridad?


**Yugi Oh! pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El novio de Hao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La idea de su hermano en una cita es como una historia de terror... ¿quién es el príncipe azul del rey de la oscuridad?**

 **Personajes de Yugi Oh! GX.**

 **Ryo x Hao**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Judai**

 **.**

 **Romance, Comedia, AU +10**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay algo que a últimas fechas no deja dormir a Judai, su hermano. El problema no es el aura casi maligna que desprende Hao, tampoco su aterradora mirada que prácticamente te obliga a ponerte de rodillas y suplicar perdón sin ser responsable de algo en particular. Mucho menos la nula expresión en sus facciones, si es que acaso las tiene. El punto es que el sujeto en cuestión parece inmune a los sentimientos y emociones, eh ahí el dilema. Judai cierra los ojos y niega violentamente con la cabeza.

 _«– Quizá escuché mal. ¿Novio? No tiene sentido para empezar, ¿qué clase de persona le pide una cita a Hao? »_

¿Puede tratarse de alguna clase de chiste? Lo duda, su hermano carece por completo de sentido del humor, ni siquiera a un nivel retorcido. Varias ideas le dan vuelta en la cabeza y por más que niega los hechos no puede evitar sentirse atraído, picado en su habitual curiosidad de duelista. Si el novio de Hao es real y no un cuento es algo que debe atestiguar en primera fila.

 _«– ¿Cuándo dijo que se verían? »_

Genial, no solo debe luchar contra sus miedos sino su falta de atención. No debió contemplar con tanta devoción los camarones fritos sobre la mesa, al menos no mientras su hermano le daba la información más valiosa que pueda recibir en la vida.

En los días posteriores Judai se dedicó a pulir sus habilidades para el espionaje. Para lo que resultó ser realmente bueno, eso o a Hao le tiene sin cuidado lo que haga. Judai creyó que podría pescar alguna frase que sirviera de pista mientras la pareja se comunicaba por teléfono pero, los "si, no, aja" y silencios interminables no fueron precisamente eso. Mucho menos los códigos que Hao y el susodicho se enviaban por mensaje, lo que supo al pinchar el móvil de su hermano, el cual deja la mayor parte del tiempo por ahí al no ser afín a la tecnología.

 _«– ¿Y para qué lo tiene en primer lugar? »_

Y no, son las clásicas palabras abreviadas o emoticones, son más como jeroglíficos egipcios o un idioma perdido en el tiempo, tembló, le invadieron las ñañaras.

...

También pensó en la posibilidad de un cambio en el guardarropa. Es decir, es seguro que Hao querría verse genial ese día. Por lo que una visita al centro comercial no parecía descabellado, al menos que buscara un atuendo especial en su repertorio pero ni lo primero ocurrió ni la carga en ropa para lavar fue de otro tono que no fuese ese perturbador negro. ¿Acaso la compra en rebaja y por lote? Aunque debe admitir que las botas se ven de maravilla en Hao, lástima que no vaya con su estilo.

...

¿Cómo podría acercarse a la verdad? Es evidente que infiltrarse no es lo suyo además de ser dueño de una paciencia limitada. No es de los que dan vuelta a los problemas, es de aquellos que se lanzan de frente y eso si, sin pensar ante el peligro. Sin nada que perder decidió encarar a su hermano en el desayuno. Este mira sin pena ni gloria las noticias mientras da uno que otro bocado a su pan francés.

 _«– Vaya, es tan elegante... »_ – rápidamente pierde el enfoque – _«– ¡Debo concentrarme! ¡Pasé por mucho para llegar aquí! »_

Lo que no es del todo cierto. Se aclara la garganta, da un sorbo a su leche y deposita el vaso con decisión.

– Hao...

Este le contempla con el rabillo del ojo, en un "¿sí?" o tal vez "fastidia y te corto la cabeza" da igual, lo uno no es muy distinto de lo otro.

– ¿Harás algo interesante en estos días?

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

Y el silencio que se prolongó por el resto del desayuno dejó en claro que tampoco obtendría resultados con un método tan directo. Es más, está convencido al cien por ciento de que las torturas no funcionan en Hao. Si este se empeña en guardar un secreto, no hay poder humano que logre lo contrario.

...

Judai se convirtió en algo similar a una sombra, una un tanto llamativa y bastante torpe al sufrir uno que otro percance al "cuidar" de su hermano mayor. Caer por la ventana con binoculares incluidos fué lo menos, incluso agradeció el rosal que salvó su vida, es una pena que tuviera que pedir la ayuda de Sho para retirar tanta espina del trasero. Pero cada herida, por grave que sea es poco para el "héroe de la verdad" mucho menos para un muy chismoso adolescente en la edad de la punzada.

...

El entusiasmo no es el mismo transcurrida una semana, es más, el rostro de Judai comienza a adquirir ciertos tonos sombríos que te recuerdan a Hao. Pero los acontecimientos suceden tarde que temprano y por fin ha llegado el tan anhelado día. Judai ha seguido a Hao, al que le dió por caminar. El de orbes oro se desplaza por las calles como si de un emperador se tratase. Incluso un par de delincuentes juveniles enfrascados en una riña se apartaron para dejarle pasar. Vaya, no puede evitar admirarle un poco. Ahora que cae en cuenta, ¿en verdad sería una cita de corte romántico? Porque Hao parece bastante dispuesto a apuñalar al primero que ose dirigirle la palabra. Ruega porque no sea el caso. Pasados unos quince minutos llegan a un parque, en el sitio hay muchos niños bastante alegres que ríen y corren a la distancia. Y recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

 _«– ¡¿Kaiser?! »_

Abre los ojos en demasía y lleva las manos a la boca para no gritar pero... ¡¿el desquiciado hermano de su mejor amigo es el novio de Hao?! No, no y definitivamente no. ¡Está ante el mejor duelo de la historia! O eso creía con el alma hasta que Ryo cogió por la cintura al castaño y le robó un beso, como respuesta este le mordió y dirigió una gélida mirada.

– No sin mí permiso.

Uno hubiese concluido que se suscitaría una discusión pero Ryo sonrió de lado. Luego se tomaron de la mano y partieron con rumbo desconocido. A Judai aún le pica la curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de citas tendrá ese par? Pero a veces es mejor no arriesgarse, suficiente tiene con su problemático novio Jehú, ¿por qué será que se rodea de personajes tan peculiares? Aún así no cambiaría un solo detalle de su vida.

– Que lo disfrutes Hao.

Sonrió sinceramente y volvió a casa. Un kilo de camarones fritos como premio por su arduo trabajo es bastante tentador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Jamás he visto un fic de esta pareja, puede que haya pero pus no lo encontré. Aquí mi pequeña aportación! Después de todo viva la variedad! Ju ju ju :). Mis ships raras y yo XD, hasta otra compañeros de vicio! :3.**


End file.
